It's
by Puppet Heart
Summary: On a certain night, Kagome leaves in a fury {what's new?} and completely forgets that that night is the night that Inuyasha needs her most, and actually -shows- it. First Inu fic, su... Tell me what you think. One-shot.


A/N: The idea of Inu being forgotten IS NOT MINE. This is basically my version of Hekele Masuyo's little idea. Her writing kicks major ass, so it'd do you some good to go check it out.

As for the G rating, I cussed like, ONCE. Shrek cussed twice and was still rated G, so don't report me. I'm using my best judgement here. And yes, I got Hekele's permission, so no calling the lawyers on me.

My first Inu-Yasha fic, and I've only seen like, five episodes. So. Yeah. No killing me, okies? You think it sucks, go ahead and tell me so. Just don't slaughter me with a pitchfork, you think it's so bad...

--

"But Kagome—"

The long-haired half demon was cut off by the harsh tone of Kagome's voice.

"Just shut up Inu-Yasha, I'm fed up with you. You and your arrogance, just strutting around and insulting me at every chance you get— FOR NO REASON!"

"Kagome, I don't mean it, I'm sor—"

Once more his words died in the rage of Kagome's. He stared into her dark brown eyes, easily seeing the anger that boiled in them.

"I TOLD YOU AS SOON AS I GOT HERE THAT I HAD A BAD WEEK AT HOME! _DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO JUST **TRY** TO SHUT UP AND BE NICE? **NO**!"_

It was true, she had. She'd told him, locking his golden eyes in her gaze, that she had been having a rough week in school and at home. He looked at the ground guiltily; watching her strangely donned feet stomp past him. One leg raised to assist her in her leap into the well.

"Kagome! Don't go, please it's—."

"SIT!"

An unworldly pressure came crashing down upon him, causing him to crumple into the dust, as usual. He coughed as the dirt flew in circles around him, clogging his throat and irritating his eyes. When the dog-eared boy managed to pull himself up, Kagome was gone. He raked a hand through his dust-covered hair, having a mild coughing spasm as he rubbed at his molten-gold orbs.

He looked back at the well, cautiously lowering himself into it. The last time something like the fight had happened.... He landed with a thud, flat on his back, staring at the unchanged blue sky above him. It knew it. The well had been sealed, much to his displeasure.

Miroku shook his head. "When will you ever learn, Inu-Yasha? Cut your act for once and this kind of thing won't happen."

Inu-Yasha hoisted himself out of the well with a short, crude comment. "Feh."

The comment lacked most of the anger or annoyance that usually backed it, surprising the three of them, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Inu-Yasha..."

A death glare was sent in the demon slayer's way, a clear sign that this hanyou wanted no affection, no pity. He leapt into his favorite tree, giving all of them cut-of-your-head glares for good measure before he disappeared into the leaves. Effective, or at least, in Shippo's terms. He had let out a squeak of fright, knowing full well that with no one to 'sit' him, he could just clobber as he pleased. A longing look was cast at the well before the dog-eared boy climbed further, going up with ease, branch by branch until he was almost at the top.

The wind played with his silvery white hair, tickling the tips of his ears, making them twitch. _Did Kagome really forget? She's always with me... On this night... _Ever since she had known it happened.

Tonight was the night of the new moon.

For one whole night he'd be vulnerable, and the occurring day before that, his demonic powers slowly diminished in preparation for the final transformation. He was still sore from his 'sit', his already-weakening muscles aching. At least he hadn't been in a tree... _Kagome, don't go, please, it's.... _He never had gotten to finish; she'd sat him without a thought and threw herself back into her own time, leaving him behind in the Feudal Era without a thought... _Please, it's.... The new moon._

Had she really forgotten? Out of every month that she had been with him, out of every month their testy friendship— _Oh,_ he chided himself, it was so much more to him... It was a love-hate relationship that... She most likely returned, depending on what his friends told him... Back to it – Out of every month that their testy friendship had endured, there had been one night where he felt scared, and she had comforted him.

One night where he felt useless. One night where he could not claw out at the enemy, the night that he could not protect... Kagome... He growled lowly under his breath, without even realizing it. It didn't matter now; she was _safe_ in her _own_ time... Feh, what was 500 years into the future? Couldn't it just wait for that one night? His night of being a weak, useless human? One night where he became the victim and Kagome became his rescuer, saving him from his own fear of being mortal-weak...

But she forgot... 

He fingered the wretched rosary around his neck. That wench, sitting him when he needed to say what mattered to him most at the moment... That wench. That utterly wonderful and profound, stupid little mortal wench. A small smirk played on his lips, twisting into a slight smile. He loved contradicting himself over her. He loved yelling at her, telling her how dumb she was and in his head... Telling himself what an intelligent the girl was... Usually they went something like this:

"Stupid wench." _Not—you're wonderfully intelligent, actually. _"You can't do anything right, let's go find the shards, you're at least sort of useful in that." _Actually, I'd like to just talk to you... You're more useful than you could ever imagine. Especially to me. _"I mean, you whine even more than that annoying kit does!" _You have every right to whine though, even if you don't do it a lot. Though Shippo's a different story..._

"SIT!! SIT!!!!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

But it made her so mad. It made him want to show her how he really felt, but once his charade started... It just kept rolling on... And on... And on... And he always ended leaving him in a sit-made crater in the ground...

Now the sun was beginning to set, casting a deep orange colour at the base of the sky, warping itself into thick folds of darkening blue, until it all turned black. Then stars speckled the sky, leaving no room for the moon tonight.

The sun was starting to set.

Shit.

Hastily, the hanyou descended from the top of the tree, knowing there was no way in seven hells that he'd be able to get down as a human. The thought of being so helpless made him angry, this made him so, so angry.... Before he knew it, he had taken off in the direction of no where, running... Running... Running... Until he nearly ran headlong into the biggest tree in the forest. The god tree. The tree that had winding vines up it, ones that had once wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, thin as twine ones snaking around the arrow that had held him imprisoned there.

Kikyo's arrow.

For a period of time he'd fooled himself that he only loved Kagome for the Kikyo inside of her, but within time... He realized that there was no Kikyo in her. Kikyo had killed him, imprisoned him in death that was not death for fifty years... Kikyo, his first love... Now definitely replaced by Kagome. No, not replaced... Kagome was too good to be used as a replacement. There was nothing to call it, but his feelings had shifted from one woman to the other. Now Kagome was the one that he fell for. Kagome was the one that he'd offer his life for, the one he'd sell his very own soul to protect... Because she was Kagome.

He looked up, and through the thicket of trees, he found no dying orange, any fading yellow... All was black and blue. Now, he would've never liked to admit this... But changing to a human... Changing to a human hurt. In a way. It also left him feeling very drained afterwards. He watched in slight disgust—not at the sight, but at what it meant—as his claws became nothing but fingernails adorning slim, human fingers. His too-large canines shrank away, his ears, the ones that Kagome liked to rub so much when she was in a good mood, sliding to where normal ears would reside, losing the silky soft fur and becoming dull, human ones. He blanched as the sharpness of his vision died away, his ability to pick out the scents in the air faded, and it all became one jumbled air of nothingness. Now for the part he couldn't feel, and didn't have to see if he didn't want to. His white hair darkened at the roots, becoming as black as the sky above him. Blacker, if one wanted to tell the truth. Midnight black, a wave of ebony washing over his tresses, darkening them to the very ends.

He pressed back a small cry of pain; what hurt exactly, he could not name. It was just the whole thing. The whole thing of being weakened and pushed back into a helpless state. He let himself lean heavily against the

tree, a very short-lived gasp of agony escaping his pale lips. He waited a moment longer, feeling exhausted from having the rest of his inhuman strength sapped away in an instant. "Damn the new moon... Damn it to Hell."

At least it was over now.

--

Kagome ran into her room, leaping onto her bed and grasping the white pillow, screaming as loudly and shrilly into as she could. This lasted until her air ran out with that one scream. She rolled over, flat on her back and panting for a replacement for the air she had just wasted. Her fingers ran over the spot beside her, the warm spot where her mouth had been, screaming bloody murder.

That fool. Stupid, worthless, pathetic, enraging, irritating... She'd never run out of spiteful names to call him.

Wonderful. Beautiful, strong, mesmerizing, gorgeous, utterly brilliant... She'd never run out of loving names to call him either.

Why? Why had he seemed to... So longing for her to stay? Normally they had their small quarrels and he just huffed himself up a tree, leaving her to go as she pleased... But this time. This time he'd actually latched onto her ankle as she stormed out of Kaede's hut, making her drag him through the dust and grass halfway to the well before she got angry, kicked him off and 'sat' him there.

He didn't even try to yell at her, or block her way. He sincerely wanted to say something, but what had it been? She winced at her own foolishness.

_Kagome... Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. You always wished that he would show you more affection, let loose the same feelings that you had for him... Yet when he finally shows them, you take the chance to yell at him—which made no sense because you could've yelled at him any time else! _ She shook her head as she gave herself a mental bashing. His words replayed in her head. _'Kagome! Don't go, please, it's...' _ A crash, and whirling dust. She had taken a last look at the pathetic sight before jumping in to the well. _Was it my imagination, or did Inu-Yasha really seem a little more hurt by that 'sit'?_

She sighed as she gathered herself from the bed, sliding off it and crossing the hall to her bathroom. She turned and faced the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled, her face smudged with dirt in some places. A couple twigs stuck out of her hair, she pulled them out and tossed them into the trash. If she looked this way, then imagine how Inu-Yasha would look... She'd dragged him over the ground, AND 'sat' him! Twice at that. She shook her head at the recent memory and returned to her room for a change of clothes. She picked out a dark blue, satin two-piece pajama set. One of her favorites. It felt so cool against her skin, so soft....

Like Inu-Yasha's touch.

She didn't bother to chase away the feeling as she walked back into her bathroom. His gentle, but callused fingers brushing over her skin, the same hands that wielded the Tetsusaiga to save her from some demon, or to protect her from some danger... She let herself bask in his touch, his face in her mind's eye.... The dark sky surrounding him, speckled with stars, completely dark save for those pretty lights...

What had Inu-Yasha wanted to say? Despite how many times she told herself that she never wanted to see his face again—at least, not for a few days, her mind kept whirling it's way back to that question. The pleading look in his eyes, brighter than the sun in its worst fury... Without knowing she'd done it, she'd prepared herself for a shower and was now enjoying the repeated tapping of water on her bare skin. Lucky Miroku wasn't there.

Her mind kept the question fresh in her mind as she showered, dried, and dressed herself. _Kagome! Don't go, please, it's..._ It's what? She combed her coal-black hair over her shoulder, now damp with her shower. _Don't go, please, it's..._ But she couldn't summon up what ever it happened to be. The only word that came to her was 'sit', but that certainly wasn't it... She set her brush down, letting her mind's eye drift off and please itself with Inu-Yasha's face, framed by the blackened night and brushed with stars as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for a nighttime snack.

Her hand paused on the handle of the fridge as she looked at the magnetic calendar fastened to the white surface. Something just drew her eye to it. Her orbs flitted over things like 'appointment', 'doctor', 'birthday', and regular markings like that until it fell onto that day's date. Printed neatly there, were the words 'New Moon'. It made her want to die on the spot as it gave her heart a good, hard twist.

_Kagome! Don't go, please, it's the new moon._

She finished off Inu-Yasha's plea in her own head, finally having figured it out. A gasp escaped her, how would he feel? Being alone? Only she knew... Only she knew to the fullest extent how helpless he felt, and how he never wanted to let her see that the transformation hurt him... Yet she saw anyway... Inu-Yasha.

Kagome barely knew what she was doing as a pen found its way into her fingers, a sticky note plastering itself to the kitchen counter before she sped out the door faster than you could speak the words 'new moon'.

_New moon, forgot Inu-Yasha._

--

The raven-haired girl grasped a vine as she tried pulling herself out. "Inu-Yasha!" She called, either wanting him to help her out, or wanting him to see that she'd come back. The latter. She didn't mind if she was stuck in the well, it just mattered that he could see her, stuck in the well. She'd come back.

A faint voice reached his weakened ears. His name. The familiarity of Kagome's voice. _Inu-Yasha! _ Without thinking, the now-black-haired Inu-Yasha ran back towards the well. Had she remembered? Had she really come back? Or was this his own mind, playing games with him? A slim hand waved at him from just over the edge of the well. He let a smirk pull itself over his lips; the girl had gotten stuck.

He reached into the well and helped to hoist her up and onto solid ground. She was in strange outfitting, her hair damp. Even without his excellent senses, he could smell the flowery scent of her shampoo. He looked over her a moment, the short skirt that Miroku used to admire {before Inu-Yasha knocked the shit out of him for trying to look up it once) so much had been replaced by long, satin pants in a soft, dark blue. A smile graced her features, her brown eyes full of admiration and joy. Why was she so happy? Why was she admiring him? "You... You came back." He said weakly, surprised at how feeble his tone sounded. He was almost too shocked to believe it.

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha." She said, threading her fingers through his black hair. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you like that, you were just acting normal. For you. I guess I was just fed up with everything and took it out on the first person to annoy me—which just happened to be you." She looked lovingly into his golden eyes, trying to find true forgiveness in its depths. She wasn't really apologizing for the fight, but she had to. What she was really trying to find forgiveness for was for forgetting him.

"It's okay. I get it."

She finger-combed back hair that had found its way into the weakened-hanyou's face. Or rather, former hanyou, seeing as the one standing before her was now human. She ran her fingers over the locks before speaking again, loving their feel, but not as much as the feel of his ears. Pity they were gone now. "And... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for forgetting about you, tonight."

"It's okay. I get it. Thanks... Thanks for coming back."

And she had never heard such wonderful words.


End file.
